A Loud Night
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Johan and Judai are up to something...but what? spiritshipping. crackfic! XD -M.


**Monkey: I own nothing!**

"AH! Johan! Make it stop!" Judai cried out.

"Hold still!" Johan replied.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"I'm trying! I got it! Hold still 'cause this'll hurt a bit."

"Yah!! A bit?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I told you to hold still!"

"Sorry! Just make it stop!"

"I'm doing everything I can Judai!"

"Well do more!"

"I'm trying!"

"Well you're not trying hard enough!"

"Fine then! I won't help you!"

"No! I'm sorry! Just make it stop!"

"You know, you wouldn't be in this mess if you'd just done it right the first time."

"Well sorry! How was I supposed to know this would happen?!"

"How can you not?! I told you this would happen!"

"Well I wasn't listening!"

"Clearly."

"Don't be so mean and just make it stop!"

"I'm trying!"

"It hurts!"

"Sorry but I can't help ya there."

"Johan!"

"Ok, ok, I'll try something else!"

"Hurry!"

"I'm coming! Hold on."

"Ow ow ow!"

"Now what?!"

"It hurts when you move it! Oh no. No no…AH!"

"Sigh… here we go again…"

"Ow!"

"You know, it's weird."

"It's wet."

"That's the weird part."

"Ow!"

"Oh well."

"Yah! Watch it!"

"Me? Next time pay attention!"

"It's not my fault! Quit blaming me!"

"Fine, fine, sorry. Now, ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"This."

"…YOWW!!"

"Finally! Now come on, let's go to sleep, I'm tired after all that."

"Yawn. Yeah, me too."

"Great. Now next time, listen to me!"

"Ok, ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."

~Morning~

Manjyome, Jim, Kenzan, Sho, Fubuki, Ryo and Asuka were all waiting outside the Osiris dorms. Johan and Judai were taking forever! Finally, the two came and met their friends.

Holding back a yawn, Johan greet them.

"Hi everybody. What's up?"

Judai yawned. "Yeah, what he said."

Asuka stared at them. They looked like they were half asleep. "What's with you guys? Wake up!"

"Sorry," Johan said.

"It's just that we didn't get much sleep last night.," Judai said.

"Oh." Asuka looked at Manjyome and noticed he looked the same as them. "And you?"

"I didn't get much sleep either. I was kept up most of the night by the annoying…rats around here." Ha glanced at the twin Js who didn't notice.

"Sorry to hear that Manjyome, you should ask Dr. Chronos to get you someone to kill those rats." Judai said, smiling.

Manjyome stared at them. "Believe me, I would if I could."

"Anyway, what kept you guys up?" Asuka asked Johan and Judai.

"Well you see," Johan began. But Manjyome lifted up his hand to stop him.

"Save. It. The last thing any of us need to hear is you two giving us visuals about your…fun night." Manjyome mumbled something that sounded like 'intercourse' under his breath.

"Huh?" Johan asked.

"Intercourse?" Honestly, Judai had no idea what that was.

"Let's just go already," Manjyome said, clearly annoyed.

"We'll catch up with you guys a bit later. We're gonna go get some food, we still haven't eaten breakfast." Johan said.

"Ok." Asuka nodded and left to the beach, the others following.

"Don't be late!" Fubuki said, stopping to talk to the two. Ryo rolled his eyes and pulled Fubuki along. Kenzan and Sho exchanged glance, wondering what was going on. They shrugged and went to catch up with the others.

After they left, Judai turned to look at Johan.

"Manjyome's acting weird. Do you think it's because he didn't get any sleep?"

Johan shrugged. "Maybe."

"I wonder why Manjyome didn't want us to tell everyone what happened last night."

"I know. I mean, it's a funny story." Johan smiled.

Judai pouted. "It was not funny!"

Johan stuck his tongue out at him playfully. "Yes it was."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yeah it was. Now maybe next time you'll listen to me."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Oh really? So then what, did the blow dryer have a mind of its own or something?"

"Yes! It was evil!"

"But seriously, only you would push the reverse button while it was near your hair."

"Why do they even make a blow dryer with a reverse button?! And it wouldn't stop!"

"That's because the 'off' button got stuck."

"And it wouldn't come off!"

"I told you to hold still! Also, maybe next time you'll listen to me and just let me do it. Every time you go near that thing, it goes crazy on us!"

"Us?! You mean me! I haven't seen you get attacked by it!"

"Haha. No but next time, don't put it so close to your hair and stay away from the reverse button!"

"No way! I'm never going near that thing again! Not after that thing sucked in my hair and almost left me bald!"

Johan laughed. Shortly after, Judai cracked a smile. The two laughed openly.

"Come on, let's get breakfast. I think it's pancakes today."

"Yay! Pancakes!"

And with that, they raced towards the cafeteria, the incident of their loud night now forgotten.

****

Monkey: Well, there's a crack fic for you guys! That's what I love to write! Yay for crack fics!! XD Hope you liked it…well this is what you guys should expect from my work, Cookee's work is much more serious, only she hasn't added a story here yet…Well anyway, see you guys next time in another crack fic!!

BTW, do they make blow dryers with reverse buttons? I hope not…XD


End file.
